In the livestock industry, portable panels and gates are often used to create enclosures, such as corrals or pens, for holding horses, cattle, and other animals. These panels and gates are generally formed from steel tubing, with a more or less rectangular frame and horizontal crossbars within the frame. Multiple panels and, generally, a gate, are attached to each other at the sides to form an enclosure. Although the panels are easily transported by a truck or other vehicle and work well to keep the animals confined, they provide little or no protection from wind. Further, during some activities conducted within an enclosure formed by the panels, the animals can become attracted to or distracted by things they see outside the enclosure. Thus, it would be desirable to have a means of providing protection from the wind and preventing the confined animals from seeing what is outside the enclosure.